Guardians of the Galaxy
is a teenager after he died and came back and Mantis joining.]] The Guardians of the Galaxy '''are a group of aliens lead by a human Earthling known as Star-Lord. They comprise of six members, including Star-Lord himself. They balance both serious and humorous stuff, though they are mostly serious. Start The Guardians of the Galaxy started after NaN was sick of putting up with Thanos every so often. Ironically, Thanos killed Gamora's family while raising her to be an assasin anyways to be her so-called "guardian". The Guardians of the Galaxy are also a group that supports NaN, Chuck Norris, and Ceiling Cat and help them win against Thanos, Bob Saget, and Basement Cat. Members *Star-Lord' - AKA '''Peter Quill', he's the only Earthling and leader of the group. He flies with a gas mask. He's also an addict to '80s and '90s music. He is also dating Gamora. *'Gamora '- A brash alien who was raised as an assassin. She and Star-Lord also date with each other, even though the latter offered one first. She accepted it. *'Drax' - A strong alien with based on stones. *'Rocket Raccoon' - Only animal around here, but is practically from space. He's paired with a tree-like-being known as Groot. *'Groot '- A tree planted on a foreign planet. He's buds with Rocket Raccoon. He was originally an adult, but he died. The only way for him to come back is being replanted in dirt inside a flower pot, then he is reborn as an infant. *'Mantis' - Sixth member; she flirts with Drax, but later dated Spider-Man and senses emotions of others via her antenna. Against the Teen Titans The Guardians and the Titans are obvious parallels to each other, and have a parallistic rivallry as well. Their mission currently is stopping both the Teen Titans and get revenge on Thanos. *'Star-Lord' vs. Robin: Both are leaders, except Star-Lord is both funny and serious simultaneously unlike Robin who was once serious, but became an idiot. *'Gamora' vs. Starfire: Both are aliens who lost their families and their homeworlds destroyed as well. *'Drax' vs. Raven: Drax lost his wife and daughter, and Raven's father turns out to be evil. *'Rocket Raccoon' vs. Beast Boy: Both are kinda like animals; Rocket Raccoon is an anthromorphic raccoon from a foreign planet, and Beast Boy is a mutant who shapeshifts into other animals. *'Groot' vs. Cyborg: Groot and Cyborg are the complete opposite of each other. Groot is associated with nature while the latter is associated with technology. *'Mantis' vs. Jinx: Both are the sixth members of their respective teams. Mantis was unfamiliar to the Guardians until she warned them that they had to stop Ego the Living Planet, who had her as a slave, while Jinx on the other hand was evil at the start, then temporarily joined as their sixth member, but then left and became a villain again, but then got aware of the Guardians of the Galaxy being parallels of them (Especially was aware that Mantis was her parallel in particular). Category:Guys with quotes Category:Guys Category:Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Warriors Category:Awesome Category:Cool Category:Epics Category:Guardians